Trying to take flight
by Be my candy
Summary: Drabbles Prongs x Padfoot. ¿Planes? No para ellos, que se lanzan hacia la aventura, y al demonio las consecuencias, que las pagarán cuando haga falta, y si, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, gracias.
1. Travesura

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling. No gano absolutamente nada, pero espero ganarme algunos reviews**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es slash, yaoi chicoxchico (por ahora implicito pero luego...y si, fue amenaza)**

**Dedicado a ti, que sabes que el Prongs x Padfoot es la pairing mas dodo linda de la época marauder**

**

* * *

**

Travesura

-¡Black y Potter!

Cuando el grito de guerra de Mcgonagall sonaba por los pasillos, los demás alumnos se apartaban del paso de la enfurecida profesora. En poco tiempo los dos apellidos eran conocidos en todas las casas y cursos, a veces de buena y muchas de mala manera.

En un rincón, los culpables de que la Señora Norris fuera de los agradables colores del arcoíris reían por lo bajo, con los corazones agitados y aún tomados de la mano de la carrera hacia un escondite, sin aliento y muy divertidos.

-¿La viste correr?-preguntó el niño de lentes y pelo revuelto. No muy alto y con esos ojos de pícaro nato, el que vive por la diversión que ofrece la vida, consentido y seguro de si mismo.

-Si, creo que se fue por el otro pasillo-contestó el otro, asomandose un poco. Casi de la misma estatura, con un peinado estricto y una sonrisa traviesa que desmentía, modales aristocráticos que con esfuerzo trataba de cambiar por unos del Londres bajo.

Aún con restos de risa, se miraron a los ojos, conociéndose uno al otro, cómo un igual, compañeros de alma desde su primer semana de clases en Hogwarts.

-Mischief managed- susurró uno mirando al piso concentradamente, cual gran inventor.

-Mischief managed- repitió el otro, cómo una especie de pacto, juntando su palma con la de su, ahora en adelante y para siempre, mejor amigo.

* * *

**Serán cortos pero prometo que muchos, depende de la acogida xD ya llevo varios, prometo subirlos nwn algun review?  
**


	2. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Rowling los creo. Yo solo los escribo haciendo lo que se que hicieron. Osea no son mios -__-**

**Advertencias: Slash, yaoi (muuuy leve)**

**

* * *

**Orgullo

-Sirius es puro orgullo, y está orgulloso de serlo.

-¿De verdad no lo harás?-suplicaba James viéndolo con esos malditos ojos de ciervo semi-atropellado en carretera

El orgullo es lo que lo sostiene, alimento y compañero de vida.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?-insiste, agitando el ridículo listón como si fuera la solución al problema numero 14 de la sangre de dragón

Por orgullo fue lo único que le impidió derrumbarse, cuando salió del no. 12 de Grimmauld Place, azotando la puerta y jurando nunca volver.

-Anda, promesa marauder que no se lo diré a nadie, ni tomaré fotos ni nada-junta las palmas de las manos, entreabriendo sólo un ojo, con la esperanza latente.

Aquél orgullo Gryffindor que el sombrero reconoció al decirle claramente en su mente que "Ni se le ocurriera la mierda de enviarlo a Slytherin"

-¿Por favor?- dice al borde de rendirse el pelinegro.

Pero al ver a James así, murmurando y suplicando por ese maldito capricho, Sirius deja de ser Sirius, y la historia, antecedentes y creencias (de los cuales podría hacer todo un libro) que tuvo acerca de su orgullo caen por un momento

-Cinco minutos Potter-dice al fin, descruzando los brazos, con una mirada de advertencia antes de transformarse.

-¡Genial! Te amo Padfoot- exclama de alegría y se inclina ante él, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Y Sirius diría algo parecido a "Yo también" pero en primer lugar seguramente saldría como un gruñido.

Y en segundo lugar tampoco James se daría cuenta, demasiado ocupado cumpliendo su anhelada fantasía de ponerle un listón rosa a Sirius transformado en perro.

* * *

**Sigo escribiendo LOL, aunque se que son peques y semi dudus mis drabbles nwn**


	3. Lluvia y Sol

**Disclaimer: Rowling los creo. Yo solo los escribo haciendo lo que se que hicieron (perversion y media). Osea no son mios -w-  
**

**Advertencias: Slash, (muuuy leve)**

**

* * *

**

Lluvia y Sol

-¡Vamos Padfoot, que pronto acabará!-decía el joven jalando la manga del uniforme de Sirius, que se hallaba recostado en su cama leyendo una revista (porno, por supuesto)

-Cuando acabe saldremos James, ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?-contestaba supuestamente enfadado, mientras seguía pasando las hojas.

A James le gusta la lluvia. Le gusta ver llover y secretamente porque sabe que es una tontería, cree que no hay agua más pura que la que cae del cielo. Sentirla en su cara, con ropa, sin ropa no le importa. Ver el cielo nublado y gris. Porque (y esto también secretamente) su color favorito no es el rojo, cómo Gryffindor y como el pelo de Evans, ese es el segundo favorito, el primero es el gris, gris como el cielo que ama y gris como los ojos de alguien.

* * *

-¡Venga, capullo, que se hace de noche!-exclamaba paseándose cómo león enjaulado en la sala común.

-Me deslumbro. Y hace calor. Tío, quédate adentro que es mejor a que te de insolación-murmuraba descuidadamente el otro, haciendo hechizos sobre un pergamino sospechosamente en blanco.

A Sirius le gusta el sol. Los días soleados son los mejores, piensa siempre. Cuando hay sol, pasan cosas buenas: terminan los exámenes, las chicas usan menos ropa y hay entrenamientos de quidditch. Y lo que más le gustan de los entrenamientos, es observar lo bien que vuelan el equipo de Gryffindor (aunque sólo se fije en alguien), ver alborotarse su pelo y gritar órdenes, con esa sonrisa de sol, iluminando el estadio.

No es que a James le guste lo nublado y húmedo, es que su interior es tan luminoso y seco (cómo un hogar) que busca un equilibrio.

No es que a Sirius le guste lo brillante y el sol, es que en interior es tan oscuro (cómo su familia) que necesita esa luminosidad.

E inconscientemente, se buscan uno al otro porque ambos tienen lo que el otro necesita.

* * *

**Esta vez fue medianamente mas largo. Esperando que no tenga dudus errores ortograficos. nwn  
**


	4. Planes

**Lol, abandone los drabbles! e_e segun yo, tenia publicado esto desde hace muucho pero como se notan los inicios de alllzheimer :3  
**

**

* * *

**

Planes

Ni a Prongs ni a Padfoot le gustan los planes, no señor. Los planes son para Remus, que le gusta tener todo controlado. Para Peter, que parece desmoronarse si no sabe si su próximo paso será seguro o no.

No para ellos, que se lanzan hacia la aventura, y al demonio las consecuencias, que las pagarán cuando haga falta, y si, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, gracias.

"Carpe diem" es el lema de sólo ellos dos y lo aplican día a día. "Pensar mucho algo, cansa" afirma James y Sirius asiente ante tan sabias palabras.

Todos sus planes (si alguna vez han hecho alguno) se limitan a los Slytherin y porque con ellos hay que andarse con cuidado y atraparlos cuando aún no hayan sacado el veneno. Las vacaciones se limitan a vivir y disfrutar cada día, igual que en clases y todos los días.

Pero esto que llevan sintiendo el uno por el otro lleva mucho tiempo, no existen planes y por primera vez eso les molesta. Les molesta demasiado no saber a dónde van a parar esa miradas de las que ambos se dan cuenta y esa presión en la entrepierna algunas mañanas, recordando un sueño culpable antes de despertar

Aunque sepan lo que el otro siente, se saludan como siempre, con un golpe y un insulto, carreras hasta la cocina, atragantarse con los deliciosos panqueques que prepara la señora Potter, de nuevo subir al cuarto de James, donde duermen ambos (más por costumbre que por necesidad ya que la enorme casa tiene miles de cuartos) y bajan volando literalmente, con dos escobas de James (Sirius salió de su casa con sólo un abrigo) tirándose una quaffle.

Porque no necesitan planes, ambos saben que esos sentimientos no necesitan ser dichos, todo a su tiempo y mientras tanto, son jóvenes y hay que disfrutar cada momento.

* * *

**Gracias si dejas review :3  
**


	5. Londres

**So... mil ocho mil años y pongo algo**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio...ni siquiera la historia, esa fue hecha por Alfredo, el duende que vive en mi cabeza  
**

**Este capitulo es Post-Hogwarts 3 y POV Sirius que cuestan poco  
**

* * *

-Me metes prisas y tú no estás listo pulgoso

Acababa de salir del baño, después de que se había duchado Sirius había entrado él, y aparte de bañarse con la agradable agua congelada con prisas, salía y el que lo apresuraba estaba cómodamente recostado, todavía sin zapatos y leyendo la PlayWizard

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera PlayWizard?- preguntó el apelado ignorándolo y mirando hacia el techo

James se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el mismo punto con nostalgia-Cómo olvidarlo, se las robamos en tercer año a unos Slys de sexto. Pero ahora muévete, que parecemos ancianos roñosos- se acomodó las gafas, sonriendo antes de tenderle una mano a Sirius, quien la agarró para incorporarse y terminar de ponerse las botas.

-¿En donde les dijiste que nos viéramos?-preguntó mientras salían al jardín para aparecerse

-Es un local que acabo de descubrir-dijo guiñándole el ojo, con lo que quedaba claro que el "descubrir" equivalía a que alguna chica se lo había enseñado (antes de tener un polvo y dejarla por ahí, seguramente)-Pero nos aparecemos en el callejón antes ¿vale?

Estaba lloviendo cuando se aparecieron dentro del Caldero Chorreante. Saludaron a Tom y declinaron amablemente de lo que el tendero les ofrecía, saliendo a la calle. Lo usual en la ciudad, llena de luces que entre más negro esta el cielo más resplandecen.

- Padfoot, invitaste a Lily ¿cierto?-le detuvo, tomándole del brazo. Los ojos grises voltearon a verlo, con fastidio

-Vamos a estar sólo los Marauders…cómo en los viejos tiempos, sin pelirrojas-intentó bromear

-Sirius, casi no tenemos tiempo libre con las misiones y así…Necesito estar más tiempo con ella, te lo había dicho ¿Me estás haciendo caso?-le increpó al ver cómo su amigo miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle cruzándose de brazos

-Me cago en la puta James, por mí haz lo que quieras-se soltó del agarre de su amigo y se empezó a caminar, seguido a unos metros por este.

Lily esto, Lily aquello. A veces realmente extrañaba los tiempos donde era Snivellus el tema de conversación. O el mapa. O cómo hacer que la barba de Dumbledore cambiara de color dependiendo de la hora. Sonrió al recordar lo último. Habían pasado todas unas vacaciones planeando esa broma y experimentando los colores para el pelo con los gatos de la madre de James, la única cosa que le desagradaban de casa de los Potter.

Recordaba cuando llegó a vivir allí. Una noche, estaba lloviendo cómo en este momento incluso más. El autobús noctambulo lo había dejado en el Valle Godric y tuvo que caminar todo el camino a casa de los Potter. Cuando tocó a la puerta, podría jurar que lo veía todo borroso. Su madre lo había castigado sin comer por casi una semana, hasta que escapó. Al elfo doméstico que abrió se las vio negras para no morir aplastado al caérsele encima el muchacho.

Había estado en cama un par de días delirando de fiebre. Pero gracias a las curaciones mágicas de Charlus (era sanador) y las comidas aún más mágicas de Dorea estuvo cómo nuevo en muy poco tiempo. Si había alguien a quien le debía algo era realmente a los Potter, los quería cómo a padres adoptivos y así era tratado.

Y James. Lo primero que vió al despertar fue a James sentado nada agraciadamente en una silla, las gafas torcidas, la cabeza para atrás y con el pelo más revuelto que le había visto en 6 años. Todo ese tiempo había esperado que él despertara.

Cada quien tiene su historia de amor. Amor a primera vista, amor al conocerse mejor, amor al compartir gustos en común. Para Sirius fue terrible, fue un amor espontáneo y poderoso, tan fuerte que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar que era, al ver a ese pedazo de idiota babeando y murmurando "Padfoot" entre sueños. Al abrir esos ojos castaños y poner la sonrisa más hermosa del universo en su opinión mientras se limpiaba la baba.

Fue un "Mierda" y un "Que no me joda el karma, si ya fue bastante" pero el negárselo ya no era creíble. Así empezó a vivir, en casa de su mejor amigo. Del que por cierto, estaba enamorado.

Nunca hubo posibilidades. Si hubo alguna, murió cuando tenían 11 años y James Potter se topó con Lily Evans. Y hasta los 16 se vino a dar cuenta. Los dos últimos años de Hogwarts habían sido un ir y venir entre el cielo y el infierno. Por un lado tenía a James, cómo amigo, y a todas horas. Pero después Evans se dio cuenta. Tardó un año más en ver lo que Sirius veía. "Eso" que tenía James, ese brillo tras las gafas, sonrisa para cada momento del día, corazón más grande que él mundo, valiente y noble hasta el límite de rayar en lo crédulo.

Y cayó, y James alucinado que no sabía si recogerse las bragas del suelo o qué cuando por primera vez en la historia Lily le dijo que sí. Principios de séptimo año, el día y la hora anotadas en un calendario. Con corazones de adorno. Unos meses más y cuando Sirius entró al dormitorio y pudo ver a James literalmente flotando cerca del techo (la magia se le había descontrolado) se dijo que debía hacer lo que cualquiera cuando su mejor amigo consigue novia. Uno mantiene las distancias, espera que todo le vaya bien a su amigo y no dejen de hacer cosas divertidas con los demás. Y se consigue muchas, muchas tías para olvidar. Ya tenía bastante éxito con las mujeres desde cuarto año. El empezar a usar y tirar chicas se volvió un pasatiempo. Ninguna valía la pena. Ninguna era James

Suspiró recordando la pelea de hacía unos momentos. No podía evitarlo, cuando sentía que era dejado, con los demás Marauders de lado por esa pelirroja. Pero nunca se podía enojar demasiado tiempo con él. Oyó los pasos tras el de James y desaceleró el paso, esperando que eventualmente lo alcanzara.

* * *

**OWO! Reviews y pondre POV de James : DD**


End file.
